Innocent Sorrow
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: El dolor que se siente cuando uno es niño, es el más inocente de todos… Es cuando los sentimientos son más frágiles, por lo que nos afectan con mayor facilidad para el futuro… ¿Cómo afecta este "dolor inocente" a Mello? Matt es quien lo sabe. ¿Y que piensa él al respecto de eso?


Etto… No se XD se me ocurrió un día y bueno… Aquí está XD espero les guste n_nU

* * *

Mi nombre es Mihael Keehl, aunque todos desde siempre me llamaron Mello... desde pequeño, siempre fui lo que se podría llamar un niño "alegre"

En la escuela primaria a la que iba, conocí a muchos niños, que en ese tiempo llamaba "amigos" aunque no eran mas que hipócritas idiotas.

A decir verdad, siempre que alguno necesitaba algo, lo ayudaba... Si necesitaban dinero, yo les prestaba... Era esa clase de niño alegre, que ayudaba a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio...

Incluso, siempre que podía les hacía saber lo mucho que me importaban, pero un día eso cambió.

Mis padres tuvieron un accidente, en el cual murieron. Yo quedé a cargo de mi único familiar cercano que me quedaba, mi tío.

Más al siguiente día, a causa del accidente, fui a la escuela sin ganas de nada, algo "decaído".

En realidad, estaba esperando que mis llamados "amigos" preguntaran que tenía, pero hicieron lo contrario… ¿Que ingenuo era en ese entonces por confiar tan fácilmente en las personas no?

Comenzaron a burlarse de cosas que nunca dijeron antes, me insultaron, mas no me importó… Me llamaron niña sentimental, no les hice caso… Me escupieron, los ignoré…

En ese momento, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, estaba algo decepcionado. Las únicas personas a las que llamé "amigos" estaban burlándose e insultándome…

Intenté ignorarlos, hasta que empezaron a tratar de jalarme una pulsera con una cruz, que me habían regalado mis padres.

En ese momento, perdí el control por completo, comencé a golpear a todo el que quisiera acercarse… Todos terminaron lastimados y en el suelo. Desde entonces no dejo que nadie más se me acerque.

Todos me toman por alguien agresivo y "frío" ,pero a decir verdad, es mejor así.

Ahora, en este momento tengo 13 años… Han pasado 7 años desde el accidente de mis padres. El día de ayer, mi tío, quien estaba a cargo de mí (A decir verdad no me prestaba absolutamente nada de atención) ,murió de un ataque al corazón, por lo cual supuse que me llevarían a un orfanato…

Según se, este orfanato no es uno normal, si no que es para niños superdotados, que se preparan para llegar a ser sucesores del famoso detective, "L".

Y aquí me encuentro ahora… Parado enfrente del escritorio del viejo director… Esperando los resultados de mi estúpido examen.

Wammy's House, el orfanato para niños superdotados.

Espero no tener que compartir habitación con nadie, solo sería una molestia.

-Mello, felicidades, obtuviste un total de 146 respuestas correctas de 150. - En realidad casi no le estaba poniendo atención al viejo, solo entendí que tuve casi todas las respuestas del examen bien.

- Recuerda que no tienes que decirle a nadie tu nombre real. Tu habitación es la número 43, tu compañero con quien la vas a compartir será Matt, espero que se lleven bien - El director sonrío.

Si, si, si, claro… Como diga… Espera, ¿Qué dijo? ¿¡Compartir habitación con quien!?

-¿¡Está bromeando!? ¡No quiero tener que compartir habitación con nadie! - Me encontraba algo alterado... De acuerdo, mucho.

¡Ese llamado "Matt" solo va a ser una maldita molestia! ¡Todas las personas no hacen mas que estorbar!

-Es una regla, todos tienen que compartir habitación con alguien, no siempre vas a poder estar solo, Mello. - Maldito viejo…

Chasquee la lengua y me fui del lugar sin hacerle caso alguno a lo que me dijo el anciano. Me dirigí directamente a buscar la habitación con el número 43, que para mi suerte, no estaba tan difícil de encontrar.

Abrí la puerta y noté que mis cosas ya estaban en una de las camas, era una habitación amplia, pintada de un color amarillo en tono bajo. En la otra de las camas, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, al parecer de la misma edad que yo.

Vestía una camiseta roja con rayas negras, unos jeans color azul marino y unos extraños lentes parecidos a unos googles. Se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, jugando con lo que parecía ser una PSP.

Al notar mi presencia, puso pausa a su juego y apartó la vista, fijando su mirada en mi.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero por alguna razón sus extraños googles me molestaron… No podía alcanzar a ver sus ojos, y odio que al hablar no me miren.

-¿Tu eres Mello cierto? - Sonrío amigablemente, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa sincera.

-Que te importa… - Contesté cortante y desvié mi mirada hacia mi maleta, para buscar la única cosa que lograba calmarme… El chocolate.

-Se tu nombre porque Roger me lo dijo - Me dijo de nuevo, aún sonriendo. ¿Qué acaso este pelirrojo no puede dejar de sonreír ni por un momento? Un momento, ¿Roger…? Supongo que es el viejo...

Siempre me gustó su sabor, me tranquilizaba… Además me ayudaba a pensar mejor. Pero algo andaba mal… No lo encontraba… ¿¡Dónde quedó mi chocolate!?

-Pero que demonios… ¡Juro que había puesto mis chocolates aquí! - "Matt" me observó con extrañeza. Después de un momento, buscó entre uno de sus cajones y se dirigió hacia mi.

-¿Buscas chocolate? Yo tengo uno, puedo dártelo si quieres. - Me sonrío de nuevo (mas bien no dejaba de sonreír) y me extendió una tableta de chocolate, justo de la marca que a mi me gusta.

La tomé sin pensarlo, y observé con extrañeza a Matt, quien no dejaba de sonreír ni por un segundo.

Poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo…

Y así fue como conocí a mi compañero de cuarto, Matt… Al principio era cortante, le respondía mal, a veces lo llegaba a golpear… Tal y como siempre traté a las personas a partir de ese día...

Con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco… Fue ganando mi confianza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo estaba aceptando a alguien.

Ya no tenía miedo de que algo como lo que pasó antes pasara, no, Matt era diferente…

Siempre fiel, obedeciendo todo lo que yo le decía, y a pesar de que las demás personas no lo aceptaban a el por el hecho de ser mi amigo, no le importaba en absoluto… A pesar de que hasta el momento, que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, nunca le he dicho que es mi mejor amigo. No, no, no… Eso sería vergonzoso, puede que las chicas se digan cursilería y media (a pesar que son solo amigas) ,pero que un chico le diga a otro "Eres mi mejor amigo"… Ya es una cosa totalmente distinta.

Empiezan a llamarte "Marica" o de formas poco agradables… Aún así, Matt me lo dice a cada rato, a pesar que yo le digo que no lo diga tan seguido. Se podría decir que es en la única cosa que no me obedece.

Sin embargo, a veces el miedo vuelve… Las veces que lo llego a golpear, es porque no quiero que me pase algo parecido a lo de años atrás. A partir de ese momento, me resultó muy difícil volver a confiar en alguien… A pesar de que se que Matt no es así, es imposible no pensar que puede volver a pasar… Los peores enemigos, son los que usan disfraces de amigos… Es por eso que es preferible para mi no tener amigos.

Si alguien que no es Matt se me llega a acercar… No soy muy "amable" que digamos. Pero después de todo, las personas me resultan desagradables. Muy pocas las que en realidad ofrecen una amistad sincera… Y la mayoría son enemigos. Enemigos que se hacen pasar por amigos y al final terminan traicionándote. Esas personas son despreciables…

Prefiero estar solo, que digan lo que se les de la jodida gana de mi, a estar mal acompañado y por personas hipócritas y estúpidas.

(Matt povs)

Después de la llegada de Mello a Wammy's, muchas cosas cambiaron, las personas que antes me hablaban dejaron de hacerlo, ya que todos le temían a Mello.

Si soy sincero, no entiendo a los demás, Mello realmente es una gran persona… O por lo menos para mí, si.

Siempre que puedo le ayudo, y a pesar que algunas veces realmente me da pereza hacer algo que el me pide… Lo termino haciendo

Muchos se preguntarán "¿Por qué?", y la respuesta es realmente sencilla, es mi amigo… Mi mejor amigo.

Esas personas que dejaron de hablarme, en realidad no valen la pena, es por eso que con mayor razón no les hago caso.

Aunque no lo parezca, Mello es una buena persona, no dice cosas como "gracias" muy a menudo, pero con su mirada es sencillo darse cuenta cuando realmente está agradecido.

Y cuando sonríe… Como amo su sonrisa… Son pocas las veces que muestra una sonrisa, pero cuando lo hace es en un lugar donde no hay mucha gente, hasta se podría decir que soy la única persona que conoce su sonrisa.

Cuando le cumplo alguno de sus caprichos, aunque casi nunca agradece, para mi la mayor recompensa es verlo sonreír...

Comprendo lo que le pasó antes, él me lo llegó a contar una vez.

Se que Mello odia mostrar sus debilidades a la gente, eso es algo característico de él.

Sus rabietas… Actos impulsivos… A veces unos cuantos golpes… E incluso escenas de celos que él hace (que en realidad me dan algo de gracia y una especie de "alegría") ,todo eso vale la pena… Y aguantar eso vale la pena, ya que de esa forma me gano su amistad, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Estoy aquí desde que tengo memoria, y como era demasiado pequeño cuando perdí a mis padres, no se como se siente, aunque supongo que debe de ser horrible, y que además de eso, se burlen de ti.

Mello es realmente fuerte, soporta los insultos y demás cosas sin poner cara triste, a pesar de que sé que en el fondo si le duelen. En cambio, desquita esa especie de "dolor" en forma de golpes e insultos, supongo que para que las demás personas no se den cuenta de que en realidad si le duele, y lo tomen por alguien "débil", aunque no lo es, para nada.

No deja que absolutamente nadie trate de entablar una amistad con él, otra cosa típica de Mello…

Además de todo, lo admiro mucho… Realmente es una persona noble.

Tiene muchas ventajas ser su amigo, ya que cuando me golpea lo hace de forma menos fuerte que a los demás… Pero enserio, es tan noble… Y por noble me refiero a que, no deja que nadie se le acerque, por temor, y eso es normal cuando la mayoría de tu vida creces solo.

A pesar de lo que digan los demás, Mello es una gran persona, mi mejor amigo y además lo admiro mucho… Si tuviera que dar mi vida en alguna ocasión por ayudarlo, estoy 100% seguro que lo haría sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

* * *

Y bueno… Así quedó mi creación rara XD espero por lo menos tener 1 solo review n_nU

Arigato por leer…


End file.
